Atontando al hanyou
by dyeLbi-chan
Summary: En la epoca Sengoku fumarse un porro a los 16 no es ilegal, pensó Kagome. Lo que ella no creyó era en el efecto que le causaría al hanyou...Lo siento! pero ya esta aki XD!
1. ¿qué es eso Kagome?

Estar sentado encima de su árbol preferido con la mente ocupada en la razón por la cual Kagome llegaba tarde era ya algo habitual. Ese dilema le seguía matando incluso un año y medio después de haberla conocido. Aunque ahora ya no se iba tan regularmente a hacer esos malditos exámenes, igualmente llegaba excesivamente tarde para el gusto del hanyou.

Él, preguntó un día, como quien no quiere la cosa, la razón por la cual ya no llevaba esa cosa verde tapándole las piernas y era otra parecida de un color rojo con rallas blancas y negras, además de algo que ella apellaba camisa que se deducía perfectamente su pecho, ella solo le dijo que era a causa del cambio de colegio.

No iba a aceptar tampoco que lo que llevaba ahora le gustaba más por la simple razón que parecía más mujer que antes ya que la tunda que recibió Miroku por meterse con ese mismo aspecto fue inolvidable.

La razón de el gran cambio empezó con Sango, enla época de Kagome es normal ir así, pero en el Sengoku, apuntó la taijiya, era casi improbable encontrarse a alguien vestida precisamente esa manera, enseñando tanto, fueran donde fueran oía y olía como los hombres se excitaban al paso de ella, eso lo ponía de los nervios; pero Kagome seguía contestando que al ser casi verano y caminar tanto prefería ir así; no obstante la razón por la cual seguía vistiendo así era para agradar la vista del hanyou, aunque él pareciera ignorarlo Kagome podía ver el deseo, resignado, pero igualmente presente en esas orbes doradas.

Aún así el monje tenía razón esa falda era aún más "estresante" que las otras, ya que esa con cualquier movimiento se levantaba o se mecía con el viento…ya ni siquiera recordaba las veces que se había olvidado de todo y solo se imaginaba ese trasero escondido por la pequeña tela que ella llamaba braguitas. Le causaban algún tipo de reacción extraña, puesto que cada día quería saber de que color era o que estampado tenía.

Se levantó como alma llevada por el diablo y se bajó del árbol corriendo hasta el pozo sin ninguna duda, ese era el olor a Kagome. Aunque cada día venía con una frescura que le atontaba un poco que parecía como de hierbas aun no había descubierto que era.

···

Kagome había llegado de la escuela. Así era como se llamaba el lugar donde estudiaba. Si que había aprobado de curso, pero lo que escogió después no llegó a ser algo tan estresante como ya se había imaginado, se decidió por las artes.

Sus aptitudes para el colegio eran casi excelentes y lo único que tenía de mal alumna era la mayoría de faltas para ir a clase, aunque claro no era fiesta si no que se suponía que estaba enferma. Sus grandes amigas estudiaron otro tipo de carrera y con las que estaba ahora se sentía mucho más libre. En algún momento que ellas llamaban "reuniones conjuntamente de diversión en grupo", quedaban para fumar y liarse algunos porros...había confesado su secreto, el de ir al Sengoku, como era de esperar nadie se la creyó. Eso sí fue muy divertida la "broma".

Ya había cogido todo lo que necesitaba, e incluso alguna cosa que su madre no sabía. Durante toda la semana no pudo utilizarlo así como en la época antigua no era ilegal hacerlo podría hacerlo tranquilamente. Cogió la bolsa de las hierbas y algunos papeles se los puso en algún lugar escondido de la maleta.

En pocos minutos ya estaba volando al interior del pozo hacía su amado hanyou y esperando el momento para sorprenderle.

…

"te tardaste mucho, no crees¿Qué estabas haciendo al otro lado?"

La pelinegra no había tenido ni tiempo de salir del pozo devora huesos cuando el hanyou la cogió de la maleta y la ayudó a subir, se extrañó el hecho que estuviera tan rojo. Sin embargo podría ser que se hubiera dado cuenta que en vez de llevar braguitas se había puesto un tanga. En un par de meses (4 ¬¬…) haría los diecisiete así que tampoco era tan infantil, muchas más chicas jóvenes se lo ponían entonces ella también podía.

Inu se oyó la risa tonta de Kagome. Se mofaba de él?

O es que ella se había dado cuenta que con la extraña ilusión de saber de cual color era hoy esa tela, vio aún más de lo que su imaginación había imaginado nunca.

Algunas veces había conjeturado imágenes de la no-muerta desnuda pero nunca sabía con exactitud que escondía bajo la ropa, y al ser sacerdotisa se consideraba un grave pecado intentar verla, así que siempre evitó encontrársela.

Pero con Kagome su interés parecía aumentar por momentos, al mismo tiempo que la ropa que ella se ponía disminuía. Era algo extraño que ella aún sabiendo que algunas veces con la excusa la había ido a buscar donde se bañaba y la chica ni tan solo parecía inmutarse el hecho de que el estuviera allí de pie cuando la pelinegra salía con esa pequeña toalla, le decía un ya voy y así Inu entendía que ya podía irse.

"Inuyasha¿Me estás escuchando?"

"¿eh?" '¡con tanta braguita, braguita no me enteré de nada!' ese fue el pensamiento de Inu antes de volver a sonrojarse hasta sus lindas orejitas.

"no sé que es lo que te pasa pero ahora tengo algo que hacer"

Inu la miró de manera desafiante, ahora que había vuelto no pensaría otra vez en irse.

Por extraño que fuera ella se giró hacía su maleta la dejó en el suelo y empezó a removerla, el hanyou estaba seguro que buscaba algo. Él no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Kagome volvió a girarse con un bol de ramen en una mano y en la otra una bolsa de plástico llena de hierbas, ese olor a hierbas especificó, y unos papeles extraños y pequeños.

"¿qué es eso?" preguntó Inuyasha por los papeles. Ella se sentó apoyándose al pozo cruzando las piernas al estilo indio sin percatarse que ese pequeño movimiento volvió hacer a sonrojar a Inu. Que sin querer se maldecía por no poder ver más de lo que ya podía querer, y odiar desear poder contemplar aún más piel.

"Ramen¿Qué va a ser?" preguntó Kagome con evidencia. El hizo un respingón y se coloco al lado de la pelinegra, cogió el ramen y le volvió a repetir.

"me refiero a esta plantas con un olor tan…"

"¿Agradable?" él se la quedo mirando un momento.

"¡No más bien atonta, y los papeles?" quería descubrir que significaba esas cosas para Kagome.

"ahora lo verás"

Con perspicacia Kagome contestó a las preguntas de Inu y empezó a coger las hiervas ya previamente preparadas y se colocó unas cuantas en la mano (yo nunca e liado ninguno pero lo he visto algunas veces aviso ), al estar en su mano la cerró junto con el papel, al abrirla estaban colocadas en fila encima de el. Empezó a enroscar el papel mientras Inu comía el ramen, justo en el momento en que el hanyou fijó la vista en lo que hacía ella, Kagome sacó su lengua y se relamió los labios, él no pudo hacer nada más que imitarla.

'Mierda' pensaba 'este no es momento para querer besarla, sería improbable hacerlo', un hanyou como él no tendría nunca la suerte de ser besado por Kagome, no es que fuera ella, pero en ésa época un beso era algo totalmente de pareja, eso que das a la persona que más amas en el mundo y ese no era él, pensó. Y justo cuando iba apartar la vista, vio como su lengua aún estaba salida y ahora lamía el papel enroscado, hacía la derecha. A la izquierda, un movimiento de arriba a bajo y luego se lo metió a la boca. 'oh dios' Inuyasha estaba totalmente rojo ver a una miko hacer eso o a una chica era totalmente nuevo para él, le había hecho crear una ola de calor que le invadió desde su cabeza a su masculinidad, algo que nunca había sentido. Mientras Kagome metía y sacaba ya el porro bien enroscado de la boca se giró hasta Inuyasha para explicarle, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarla con la boca abierta mirándole anonado, la baba cayéndole y el ramen derramándose en el suelo.

"¡EL RAMEN!"

El hanyou volvió a fijar su vista hacía la esparcida sopa caliente en la hierba

"OH mierda¿que pasó?" se había olvidado del ramen por los malditos movimientos que hacía Kagome con su boca.

"¿Qué pasó? Eso deberías saberlo tú¿no?" la pelinegra se metió el piti en la boca sin aún encenderlo, y le dio una servilleta a Inuyasha, puesto que el seguía embobado mirando el suelo, empezó a limpiarle parte del hakama que tenía manchado por el ramen.

Inu solo atinó a separarse corriendo cuando sintió una pequeña presión tocándole casi su parte sensible, una parte prohibida que incluso a él le causaba pudor tocarlo. (es el Sengoku imaginad lo virgen que llega a ser la gente Xd)

"¿Ka-Kagome?" estaba rojo, asustado y sin saber que decir.

"Estás mojado baka! Toma." Kagome le dio la servilleta y sacó de su bolsillo un encendedor para poder fumar en paz. "Límpiate" dijo mientras acercaba el fuego hacía su porro.

El se limpiaba mientas la miraba, aspiró aire con eso que estaba encendiendo y luego un humo de un color blanco salió de la pequeña boca de la muchacha junto a un suspiró de ella.

El olor que atontaba le inundó la nariz nublándole los sentidos; y como él había afirmado, ese olor le confundió haciéndole sentir alegre y insólitamente cansado pero queriendo acción.

Kagome se giró con una sonrisa un poco tonta y le dijo:

"en mi época es ilegal fumar esto, y aún lo es más si es un menor de edad, jeje por eso pensé en hacerlo aquí, por lo menos aún no es ilegal aquí."

El efecto en él fue casi inmediato, empezó a reír de una manera en que Kagome no había visto nunca y sus orejas se abajaron.

"¿Te afecta mucho esto Inuyasha¿Por qué lo parece? Jajaja"

Inuyasha había lanzado el ramen hacía un lado esparciéndolo bastantes metros lejos de ellos.

"…afecta. Jajaja! Y qué es lo qué hace exactamente? Ka-go-me"

Inuyasha se apoyó a Kagome mientras los dos reían como locos. Ella sabiendo los efectos, él sin saber la razón por la cual deseaba tantas cosas y sabía la razón como conseguirlas.

" noafecta…esto ALEGRA!"

"a mi me alegras tu…"

Kagomesabía que algo le perturbaría pero no creyó que cuando él hiciera contacto directamente con ese humo, sería uno de esos que se sinceran y se ríen por todo, aunque reírse era siempre una de las características básicas de fumarse un porro; luego pensó, mientras Inu seguía riendo y haciendo caras tontas y cayendo sutilmente, terminando dejando su cabeza en el regazo de Kagome, que tal vez de su sinceridad podría sacar algo más que solo un momento divertido entre ellos.

El hanyou no sabía la razón de lo que le pasaba solo que se sentía bien, poderoso y con el mejor humor que había tenido nunca. Veía a Kagome seguir riendo y volver a hacer una calada, como el humo segundo más tarde salía de su boca por un lado, pero el otro abriéndolo totalmente haciendo un suspiro para sacar el poco humo que tenía en la boca.

…

Los minutos pasaban para ellos en ése pozo, seguían riendo de incoherencias y diciendo de todo sin sentido, murmullos que solo Inu entendía, tanto de Kagome como cosas que él decía.

"ése Kouga ni siquiera es un lobo, los lobos son peludos y con muchas babas"

Las paranoias en las que se metían cada vez eran más estúpidas, sin sentido ni carencia de razón. Pero de vez en cuando alguna cosa que decía Inu sorprendía a Kagome por la sinceridad, sin saber que lo que decía la pelinegra era aún más embrazado para el hanyou que la sinceridad que demostraba.

"odio cada vez que dice que soy su mujer"

eso para Inu le volvió a infundir un poco de temor hablar sobre ese tipo de temas de poseer a una hembra para hacértela tuya.

"¿Qué se supone qué hacéis para que sea una vuestra hembra?... Darle un beso…ajajajjaaj eso sería muy poco."

Inu rió, sin quererlo dar un beso era para ella poca cosa. Algo que para él era tan intimo que solamente Kikyou en su estado de no-muerte le había dado, para ella era algo sin importancia y solo era un beso…decía

"entonces dame uno a mi si es tan poca cosa…?"

* * *

**¡mierda lo tenia todo bien arregladito y se me bloquea la pta pagina ! grrrrrrrr!**

**Tengo la segunda parte echa traaanqui! T.T ejeje! bueno esperop k os guste sinio..nio ay beso ¬.¬ o +...**

XDD

···Miho-chan···


	2. besame

…

Los minutos pasaban para ellos en ése pozo, seguían riendo de incoherencias y diciendo de todo sin sentido, murmullos que solo Inu entendía, tanto de Kagome como cosas que él decía.

"ése Kouga ni siquiera es un lobo, los lobos son peludos y con muchas babas"

Las paranoias en las que se metían cada vez eran más estúpidas, sin sentido ni carencia de razón. Pero de vez en cuando alguna cosa que decía Inu sorprendía a Kagome por la sinceridad, sin saber que lo que decía la pelinegra era aún más embrazado para el hanyou que la sinceridad que demostraba.

"odio cada vez que dice que soy su mujer"

Eso para Inu le volvió a infundir un poco de temor hablar sobre ese tipo de temas de poseer a una hembra para hacértela tuya.

"¿Qué se supone qué hacéis para que sea una vuestra hembra?... Darle un beso…ajajajjaaj eso sería muy poco."

Inu rió, sin quererlo dar un beso era para ella poca cosa. Algo que para él era tan íntimo que solamente Kikyou en su estado de no-muerte le había dado, para ella era algo sin importancia y solo era un beso…decía

"entonces dame uno a mi si es tan poca cosa…?"

La pelinegra fijó su vista al Inu que dormía plácidamente en su regazo, o eso había creído ella. Se acostó a la cara de él hasta que sus alientos se mezclaban, Inu estaba nervioso, rojo y expectante. Una lengua le lamió una de las mejillas como si de un perro se tratará.

"Ya te di uno, baka…"

"¡Pero no estaba consciente! Y de eso…hace mucho Kagome…"

Inu no se acordaba que ya le había dado uno, el segundo beso para él. Había sido evidentemente, al venir de una miko, una forma de purificar su parte demoníaca.

Para él ese momento era considerado como una de las tareas de Kagome para que él no perdiera la cabeza.

Nunca había querido verlo de otra manera, aunque sabía perfectamente el por que.

Para él fue tan diferente a cualquier otra cosa que había hecho, que no quiso separarse de ella; pero tampoco volver a hacerlo a causa de las innumerables sensaciones, que había sentido solo con apreciar esa tersa y suave piel en la comisura de sus labios, por que sabía que a causa de sus colmillos eso había sido lo más cercano a besarlo que había podido por parte de la pelinegra.

"Entonces te aguantas con ése, jajajjajaja!"

Era divertido ver como Inu se levantaba del letargo en donde estaba y volvía a sentarse a su lado con la cara totalmente resignada por no poder tener un beso; sintió que en realidad tal como pensaba para Kagome nunca sería nada importante para ella, puesto que un beso tan insignificante para la colegiala era demasiado repetirlo para el hanyou.

Así que cerró los ojos esperando que de una maldita vez volviera a ser como antes (sin estar porrado o atontado se refiere) y no tuviera que recordar nada.

La mano de Kagome se posó en la de Inuyasha que había dejado en la hierba entre ellos, el hanyou sorprendido se giró a mirarla expectante al ver como una bella sonrisa asombraba a la muchacha, una para él.

"¡KAGOMEEEEEE!"

Lástima que el zorro echará de menos a Kagome y deseará volver a verla…

"Argh ¿qué es ese olor¿Porqué no venías Kagome? Te estaba esperando me siento solito sin esos dos"

Ella no giró la vista al kitsune seguía con la mirada fija al hanyou, dentro de esas orbes doradas, mientras acariciaba sutilmente la mano de su medio demonio preferido.

"Lo que hueles son unas hierbas, y si te sientes solo te buscas amigos que ahora iba a darle un beso a Inuyasha y me interrumpiste…"

"¡Qué!"

Y aunque tanto como la pelinegra como el hanyou estaban conscientes de que Shippou los observaba para Inuyasha las ansias de besarla fueron más grandes.

Se acercó a Kagome y posó sus labios encima a los de ella, fue más que un roce y menos que uno lleno de verdadera pasión. Para el hanyou, que nunca había sentido tanta calidez en su vida además de lo "atontado" que estaba se sintió en la gloria; para Kagome su definición de beso no entraba en ese momento ni por asomo.

"Eso no fue un beso de los que yo te daría"

Shippou empezó a irse cuando sus orejitas captaron esos susurros.

Inuyasha escuchó a Kagome pedirle que cerrará los ojos, él obedeció.

"Que besos das en… tonces…"

"Unos que de seguro van a gustarte más…" 'no tan fríos y cutres como el de Kikyou ésa vez…' pensó para sí misma, no quería ese recuerdo en el hanyou ahora que estaban juntos

Besos. No uno. No dos. Muchos. Besos en plural, besos que sin duda el nunca había sentido en sus labios de hanyou.

"Primero debes dejarme ponerme encima de ti…"

Ese capricho de Kagome fue sencillo de hacer, pensó el hanyou, sin darse cuenta ella ya estaba sentada encima de él y Kagome cogió las manos de Inuyasha y las puso en su cintura, eso fue lo segundo.

"Y ahora sigue todo lo que yo haga, no es que yo haya besado mucho…" Puntualizó. Cosa que tranquilizó al medio demonio con la vista en los labios de Kagome-"Sino que se podría decir que me han besado considerables veces en lo que va de año"

Sé sintió sorprendido e indignado con unos desconocidos por besar a Su Kagome, tal vez era demasiado egoísta pero una mujer si ya pertenece en parte a un hombre ya ningún otro debería acercarse, y no era la cuestión ya de los besos, sino que además lo hicieron diferentes tipos y diferentes veces, o sea varios imbéciles que la habían acariciado mucho más que él.

"¡Quiero que ahora solo me beses a mi!"

Ella solamente se acercó aún más al hanyou volviendo a rozar sus labios con los de él y murmuró.

"Me besé quien me besé mis labios siempre estarán disponibles para ti cuando quieras."

Después de esa "promesa" una calidez diferente se apoderó de los labios del hanyou, primero los superiores, seguidos de los inferiores de Kagome abrazar los del hanyou y abrirlos sutilmente. Inuyasha intentaba seguir lo que ella hacía y en verdad ella sabía lo que hacía, esa piel candente en contacto con la suya, haciendo esos movimientos y arrebatándole el aire que tenía, la boca de ella marcaba el ritmo, el hanyou podía notarlo y aunque lo consideraba un efecto de debilidad no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Ella había subido sus manos hacía su cuello y le acariciaba el pelo plateado; Inuyasha decidió hacer algo por sí mismo y una de sus manos siguió acariciando la cintura de Kagome ahora desde dentro de la camisa y la otra había subido a su mejilla.

Tenía miedo de hacerle daño con las garras pero ella no le negaba ese gusto que encontraba él para acariciarla, así que decidió seguir tocando partes del cuerpo de la pelinegra que hasta ahora tal vez muchos habían visto pero solamente él sabría que tacto tenía o que gusto, por que ahora en su mente muchos instintos e ideas parecían aparecer de repente para satisfacer a Kagome de la misma manera que ella lo estaba haciendo con él.

El hanyou apartó su boca para volver a recoger el aire que le habían quitado…

"Ka…Kagome… casi… me ahogas…"

Esa contestación le agradó a la pelinegra, no pensó que en verdad le diría eso.

"Pero sabe raro…"

Kagome se dio cuenta que el sabor a lo que se había fumado debía haber dejado algún tipo de sabor desagradable en ese beso.

"Tranquilo es el sabor de eso que me fumé…iré a lavarme las dientes y ya veras como se irá"

Le dio un besito a la nariz y él se apoyó al pozo para recuperar el aliento Kagome volvió a liarse otro canuto, el ambiente estaba yéndose lo notaba y no quería dejar de estar así con su querido hanyou.

Las manos no se separaban de la cintura de ella, Inu había apoyado su cabeza al pozo, abriendo a los ojos a intervalos para observar lo que volvía hacer Kagome con esas plantas y papeles.

Ella terminó de liarlo e iba encenderlo cuando de repente sintió como Inuyasha se tensaba.

"¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?"

"Esa molesta de Kikyou viene hacía aquí"

Para Kagome eso fue un gran sobresaltó, oír decirle a Inu de esa manera a Kikyou, ella dejó el porro a un lado y con las dos manos las plantó a sus mejillas para que le mirará directamente a la cara.

"¿Quieres que me vaya?"

"No… no…Espera ahí sentada detrás del pozo. Cuando pronuncié tu nombre te levantas y vuelves a enseñarme"

"Te refieres…a… besarte" dudar de lo que él decía, que baka estaba siendo, pero no podía evitarlo.

"¡Si claro, a que sino!"

Kagome refunfuño algo parecido a un "perro del demonio" y se sentó al otro lado esperando el momento oportuno para encender de nuevo su canuto y volver hacer sentirle a Inu un poco atontado, no quería ponérselo fácil a Kikyou.

No había pasado mucho cuando la no muerta llegó junta a sus serpientes y a sus dos ayudantes. Fijó su mirada fría y distante al pozo, dentro de ella el asombro de que la otra muchacha estuviera ahí la carcomía, pero como siempre ese sentimiento era odioso para ella y por lo tanto normal.

Cuando la no muerta se dispuso a hablar con el hanyou la colegiala encendió su porro, Inu se dio cuenta de ello y esperó que el humo le llegará, deseaba darle las gracias a quien lo inventó ya que…

"Ese beso fue inolvidable" lo dijo de manera espontáneo no pudo evitarlo, pensaron Kagome e Inu a la vez.

"¿Qué dijiste Inuyasha?" pero para Kikyou su antes contestación a una pregunta que ella aún no había hecho le sobresaltó de que algo extraño había pasado.

El aire atontador escapó otra vez de los labios de Kagome llegando hacía Inu, él sonrió por poder volver a sentirse poderoso y sincero, sin remordimientos de lo que hacía, sin preocuparse del maldito orgullo.

Kikyou observó a Inuyasha con los ojos medio cerrados y algo hinchados, un olor peculiar le llegó. Observó a Kagome y vio como un humo blanco salía de su boca, supo enseguida lo que pasaba y estar allí en ese estado no le portaría ningún beneficio para hacer que la estúpida chiquilla se fuera.

"Naraku intentará nuevamente asesinarme, lo sé. Tu deber, como tú me dijiste, es protegerme." No perdía nada por intentar que Inu la apoyara en ese aspecto, lo sabía, ese el mayor deseo-según la no muerta- de Inuyasha, la ilusión de proteger a su "amada Kikyou".

"Ya lo hice una vez¿no te bastó con ésa?"

La sacerdotisa no cambió su expresión de la cara, solo respondió la evidente cuestión.

"Yo morí por ti, me debes la vida, es mía. Y por esa razón debes hacer lo que te diga"

"He¡oye, oye! Que yo sepa hay una persona que ya te salvó de no morir, aunque en principio lo estás, pero no eres una…sino que eres como una…"

"¡ZOMBI!"

Reírse de ella era divertido y placentero, si él podía hacerlo Kagome también.

"oi¿Qué es una zombi?"

A la pelinegra se le escapó una pequeña risa, Inuyasha no le veía la gracia y la no muerta entendía que en ese estado el hanyou no le sería útil, lamentablemente para ella.

"Es una persona que está muerta y para sobrevivir se alimenta de los demás… pero de los que están vivos¡claro!"

Los dos empezaron a reírse, la pelinegra se levantó y se giró, en su boca estaba el canuto perfecto liado; la no muerta aumentó su rabia y estuvo a punto de atacarlos, pero bien que si se acercaba a la colegiala esta podría quitarle sus almas y eso era algo que no podía evitar, no otra vez.

La pelinegra empezó a caminar en dirección a la aldea… Inuyasha sintió que se estaba yendo el olor de Kagome.

"¿Donde vas, perra?"

"Voy a lavarme las dientes¡perrito!"

Los dos de alguna manera se habían insultado pero aún así para ellos había sido algo más que un insulto, era su manera cariñosa de llamarse.

Desde su posición de altura veía a Inu sentado apoyado en el pozo, respirando con la nariz, aunque más que eso parecía husmear buscando el olor del humo de Kagome como si para él fuera lo más importante. Se fijó entonces como las manos de él se abrían y cerraban rápidamente, como si estuviera aguantando las ganas de hacer algo y luego se arrepintiera.

Un suspiró rompió el silencio; el hanyou subió la vista observando los ojos a los fríos de Kikyou.

"¿A qué has venido exactamente? Nunca sé por qué lo haces…es como si te aburrieras y vengas a joderme el día…"

* * *

**esperop k nio aya faltas OO!**

**ayoox X**


	3. Maldita sea ven aqui

Había estado durante mucho rato dándole al medio demonio puntos a favor para que le protegiera de Naraku; pero él las habia rehusado todas.

Aunque intentó hacerlo con un tono tierno, que evidentemente no sé notaba la diferencia entre, ese "Inuyasha" que supuestamente sonaba tierno; yel que hace para gritarle; él empezó a decirle muchas bobadas que no iban al caso.

"Debes entender que hay dos cosas importantes en este mundo: el bien y el mal. Si haces el mal es que eres ignorante, si haces el bien quiere decir que como sabes que es el bien eres inteligente, ya que lo diferencias de lo malo. ¿Qué haces tú el bien o el mal?"

Ella enrojeció de rabia esa estúpida frase **(Que por cierto son de Sócrates…historia de la filosofía; no preguntéis)**, no la entendió, y lo que entendía era que el mal es para tontos y que el bien lo hacen los inteligentes.

"¿Me estás llamando estúpida…?"

"¿Entonces es tu haces el mal, eh?"

Inuyasha había hecho esa pregunta oyéndola en uno de esos lugares donde Kagome se encierra (clase).

Ese día los humanos habían estado todo el rato hablando de eso, haciendo o más bien, no haciendo, nada de clase en esa aula, creando una Kagome dormida y un hanyou con daño de cabeza.

Y eso fue lo que le ocupaba ahora a la no-muerta: dar ideas, hipótesis, razones del que había entendido con esa extraña frase de Inuyasha. Explicándole su dolor, intentando pensar exactamente com solucionar su maldad o bondad en algunos momentos mientras hablaba de muchas cosas sobre lo incorrecto y lo correcto… O sea perdiendo tiempo sin hacer nada hasta que Kagome llegará.

…

¿Cuándo tiempo había pasado ya?... Lo que pensaba él era que seguramente una maldita eternidad…y la no muerta seguía hablando de… algo que no sabía, puesto que no la estaba escuchando.

Sus sentidos estaban perdidos y sabía, o al menos tenía la certeza, que sin Kagome sus sentidos seguirían dormidos.

La falsa mujer de delante de él solo te transmitía dudas, no de las sentimentales o de pensamiento sino de hechos.

Las cosas que ella hacía o había hecho para llegar a ser una alma errante como en verdad Naraku le había dicho, siguiendo sus pasos, nunca las había asumido del todo. Habían algunas cosas que al recordar no le concordaban. Como el hecho de que: si ella sabía que nunca se atrevería a matarlo¿Porqué decidió entonces ir al infierno con la idea fija que él estaba ahí?

Kikyou se giró de repente con los puños apretados y con unos ojos fríos e irradiando odio hacía algún punto del bosque inmenso…

'¿De que mierda debe estar hablando?'

Miró hacia el cielo, un cielo azulsin nada que lo tapaba…

Sus sentidos de repente se despertaron…algo llamado Kagome se acercaba…su olor era inconfundible; sus pasos siempre eran sigilosos pero seguros, seguros por que ella sabía que un hanyou siempre la vigilaba…

De repente...y aunque ella debería estar aún un poco lejos y sus pasos parecían lentos como no querer llegar oyó su voz pronunciar su nombre con una tranquilidad y dicha única.

El corazón palpitaba con fuerza, y el olor a nerviosismo emanaba de ella.

Tal vez estaba muy lejos; pero aún así ella no se encontraba bien, creyó que era a causa de lo que Kikyou estaba diciendo pero era imposible que lo oyera, creía.

El hanyou supuso que Kagome estaba esperando algo…el olor a hierbas ya no lo llevaba tan impregnado al cuerpo, seguramente se había lavado un poco también.

La mujer de delante de él se giró de repente, su mirada fría penetró en la lejana de Inuyasha que aún pensaba en Kagome.

"¡Está claro Inuyasha?"

El hanyou no había entendido a qué cuento de qué venía eso. La mirada inquisidora de Kikyou seguía en él, y los pasos de Kagome no se oían, pero el olor a ella se había acercado de repente.

La colegiala sabía qué pregunta era…por la forma en la que respiraba y el corazón como le bombeaba intuyó que debía ser una pregunta relacionado con el tema del final de la Shikkon y lo que el hanyou en cuestión piensa hacer; si ir con Kikyou al infierno o no…

"No…por favor…no…" la voz de Kagome había estado cerca, muy cerca. Seguramente casi detrás del pozo. Pero el hanyou no sabía como reaccionar.

"Puesto que no dices nada…" Una sonrisa cínica que no agradó para nada al hanyou apareció en la cara de la no muerta "Lo veré como un sí… ¿De acuerdo Inuyasha?"

El entrecejo de Inuyasha se tensó, esa sonrisa no le gustaba, el olor a sal por las lagrimas que Kagome estaba aguantando le estaban desgarrando el alma…No quería seguir viendo a Kikyou delante de él. No quería.

"Ka…" su boca titubeaba, ya que la no muerta se acercaba a sus labios que aún sabían a los labios de Kagome. "Kagome! MALDITA SEA VEN AQUÍ!"

Tal vez había sonado demasiado desesperado, pero no podía más, olerla, sentirla, oír como decía su nombre con esa angustia en diferencia a la ilusión que tenia antes de aparecer Kikyou le había impulsado a llamarla.

Sus piernas empezaron a correr sin que ella se diera cuenta. Debía llegar a él. Había pronunciado su nombre. La quería a ella, en vez de seguir hablando con Kikyou, en vez de irse con la no muerta, la había llamado a ella…a ella.

Llegó al lado de él en pocos minutos, con sus pulmones cansados, y su aire entrecortado por haber corrido. Inuyasha se giró en el momento que Kagome se sentaba aunos metros del medio demonio, cerca.

Gateaba hacía él, ya que si se había sentado al suelo era por el cansancio, Inuyasha la observaba mientras se aproximaba, los labios sin cerrar expulsando el aire con dificultad; su pelo caía desordenado por los lados de los hombros, hasta llegar al escote que le causaba la camisa semiabierta, sus piernas casi sin tapar a causa de la minifalda, el olor a deseo emanando de ella llamándolo de una manera única que nunca había sentido…parecía tan diferente a la niña que había visto por primera vez…y a la vez su inocencia no había disminuido en nada.

La no muerta observaba la imagen indignada. La chiquilla esa se acercaba a Inuyasha con esa pose de perra que no podía entender como al medio demonio le podía gustar que una niña quisiera estar con él.

Sus ojos se cerraron por el odio que acumulaba sin saber la razón, y al abrirlos solo pudo sorprenderse sin que su cara coincidiera con lo que supuestamente sentía, sus labios se habían acercado hasta tal punto que no diferenciaba cual eran los de inuyasha y cual los de su reencarnación.

El sabor era tan diferente al beso anterior, la manera en la que ella apretaba los labios con los del hanyou era con un aire de posesión único.

Inuyasha entendió la razón y sin darle importancia la abrazó mientras sus labios seguían acariciándose unos a otros, con ternura.

La impulso encima de él, quedándose los dos abrazados en el pasto con la espalda de Inuyasha en el pozo como la vez anterior. Las manos de él abrazaban la cintura de la pelinegra, mientras que las de ella estaban en los hombros de él.

El medio demonio deseaba sentir el nuevo sabor de Kagome y acercó su lengua a los labios de la pelinegra metiéndola poco a poco rozándose con la de ella, era un sabor perfecto para su pequeña, una miel que quería que nadie más saboreara. Se separó unos segundos de ella y fijó su vista en loscerrados de la pelinegra

La muchacha al sentirse 'libre' ladeó su cabeza para ver si la no muerta Kikyou seguía ahí pero no la divisó, al girar otra vez su vista para admirar a su amado, sintió como una lengua humedecía su mejilla izquierda de abajo a arriba…

"Mmm…" sus ojos se cerraron ante la caricia de esa humedad en su piel.

"Se ha ido cuando nos hemos empezado a besar…déjala…"

Esa frase, hixo que el corazón de Kgaome saltará de emoción, su Inuyasha estaba para ella, sin kikyou en al cabeza, pidiendole a ella que la olvidara.

Solo por las hierbas que había traído y que él había olido ¿su actitud había cambiado tanto?

La lengua siguió lamiendo la cara de ella, como si de un perro se tratará, y la manos de el hanyou abrían la camisa de ella, sus botones demasiado pequeños se escurrían por los agujeros dejándola abierta poco a poco de abajo hacía arriba.

Ella seguía perdiendo el aire dentro de la boca del hanyou. Había aprendido tan rápido, que no pudo evitar sorprenderse y profundizar más el beso.

Volvió a separar su boca de la del medio demonio, pero él no parecía estar de acuerdo y con una de las manos que apretaba su camisa desde las puntas, la subió hacia el mentón de la pelinegra, y siguiendo son ese poco espacio entre ellos volvió a acercar su lengua a esos ya húmedos labios de Kagome.

Ella estaba ensimismada por el beso que había recibido, cuando la lengua de él parecía pedir a gritos la de ella otra vez, no pudo evitar volver a querer rozar la del hanyou con la suya.

Pero el mediodemonio no estaba tan seguro de todo, tenía miedo de si lo que estaba haciendo dañaba a Kagome, de si los suspiros que estaba dando la muchacha eran normales.

Toda su cabeza le pedía a gritos que hiciera muchas cosas, su instinto de youkai le estaba pidiendo que hiciera a Kagome su mujer, pero en su mente de hanyou esa idea era demasiada complexa para hacerla, además de que no sabía como Kagome reaccionaría a esa proposición, o como debía actuar ante esos instintos.

La pelinegra sabía que el hanyou no estarían ten excitado y expectante como ella esperaba, y aunque el hecho de desabrocharle la camisa no significaba nada tan relevante como ella esperaba, cogió con sus cálidas manos las del hanyou.

Sintió com el se tensaba, ya que ella creía que el hanyou no quería tocarla de una manera tan íntima.

Cuando el hanyou sintió la mano de Kagome posarse encima la de él creyó que estaba pidiéndola que parará de tocarla, de besarla con ese ímpetu como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella dirigía su mano hacia uno de los senos de la muchacha tapados por esa ropa tan fina.

* * *

**valeeeeeeee...es corto lo se...y soy mala ¬¬. k kieren¿ U.U**

**Bueno esperop muxos RW y creo k depeniendo como va sera lemon ...si kieren...ajaja**

**si no cntesto alos RW es pk nio se puede en estos mommentos ya k nio kielo k me kiten el FF...pero algun dia lo are ¬.¬**

**ayox**


	4. Mi hembra

**Os aconsejo k volvais a leer toda la historia y luego terminad con este ! ya lo vereis a valido al pena la epsera XD**_

* * *

_

_La pelinegra sabía que el hanyou no estaría tan excitado y expectante como ella esperaba, y aunque el hecho de desabrocharle la camisa no significaba nada tan relevante como ella esperaba, cogió con sus cálidas manos las del hanyou._

_Sintió com el se tensaba, ya que ella creía que el hanyou no quería tocarla de una manera tan íntima._

_Cuando el hanyou sintió la mano de Kagome posarse encima la de él creyó que estaba pidiéndola que parará de tocarla, de besarla con ese ímpetu como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella dirigía su mano hacia uno de los pechos de la muchacha tapados por esa ropa tan fina._

…

…

Mientras besaba con ferocidad a Kagome y acariciaba por encima del sostén el pecho de ella, el hanyou se dio cuenta que seguir con ese juego estando en medio de un prado, apoyados en el pozo y a la vista de todo el mundo: era muy peligroso, y no deseaba tener que detenerse cuando sus compañeros o alguien más atacarán.

Las manos de ella se aferraban al pelo de él, acercando sus bocas una y otra vez, evitando cualquier separación. Inuyasha acariciaba la cintura de ella con una mano, y al oír un par de gemidos de satisfacción por parte de la pelinegra, decidió que era hora de cambiar de lugar si es que querían seguir con lo que estaban haciendo de manera más tranquila e íntima.

Así que sin dar explicación a Kagome, con mucha fuerza de voluntad dejó de besarla unos segundos, abrazándola fuertemente entre sus brazos y apoyando la cabeza de ella en su torso, le susurró un "no te caigas", se levantó del suelo, sintiendo como le flaqueaban las piernas, para girarse y saltar dentro del pozo.

Las luces de color violeta los rodearon, y al llegar al otro lado inspiró el mundo actual de la chica, que se aferraba dentro de sus brazos. Mientras dejaba a Kagome apoyar sus pies en el suelo del pozo comprobó que no hubiera nadie cerca husmeando el lugar, y por suerte se aseguró que estaban totalmente solos en todo el templo.

De repente el olor a excitación de Kagome le llegó hasta el fondo de la nariz, haciéndole perder un poco el sentido. Ella giró débilmente la cabeza hacía él para saber si seguirían o si paraban ya que él tal vez, estaba arrepentido.

Eso deprimió a la chica.

"¿Inuyasha?"

Nada más decir el nombre del hanyou, Kagome sintió como unas fuertes manos la cogían desde atrás por los pechos y los acariciaban lentamente por encima del sostén, mientras su espalda se apretaba contra el duro pecho del hanyou, dejándola sin respiración. Seguidamente oyó el desgarrar de sus sostenes y supo enseguida que Inuyasha había sido el culpable.

Las palmas calientes abarcaban todo el diámetro de sus pechos y Kagome sintió enseguida una gran ráfaga de fuego consumirla por dentro mientras la boca de Inuyasha, ayudada por su lengua, le daba unos suculentos besos y lamidas en su cuello. Las manos de ella se agarraron fuertemente de las de él que se movían con desdén por encima de su pecho, y sin pensar en lo que hacía se apretó sensualmente al hanyou, sintiendo por primera vez en su vida la prolongación dura del cuerpo de él.

Los sensuales labios del hanyou seguían abatiéndose sobre su nuca atormentándola sin compasión con dientes y lengua. Mientras la acariciaba con dedos inexpertos los pezones, y Kagome rebuscaba entre la espalda de él, el nudo de los pantalones.

Con tranquilidad la coloco enfrente de una de las paredes del pozo; sus manos duras bajaron rápidamente por su estómago hasta la falda arrugada de ella. Kagome no pudo más que apoyar las palmas de sus manos contra las paredes húmedas del pozo, y con el cuerpo de Inuyasha totalmente pegado a su espalda.

Gimió al sentir el tirón de la falda bajando por sus piernas; clamó al sentir como los dedos de ella encontraban por fin el cinturón del hanyou para deslizar los dedos entre el nudo y deshacerlo. Gritó cuando una de las manos masculinas se interno dentro de sus bragas mojadas de excitación mezclándose con los rizos apretados que ocultaban su feminidad.

'¿Dónde había aprendido eso Inuyasha?' Se preguntó la chica.

Evidentemente se aseguró de preguntárselo mas tarde, mientras sentía más profundamente la erección de Inuyasha apretándose en ella.

El hanyou no estaba acostumbrado a sentir el deseo llevarle el cuerpo, y no pensaba en lo que hacía. Actuaba atacando a los lugares que mas deseaba de Kagome tocar, besar, acariciar, calentar. Y ver ésa maldita caja tonta una noche cuando nadie estaba en casa, le habían dado un sinfín de ideas pecaminosas que nunca había imaginado, al sentir como los pantalones eran liberados del nudo, Inuyasha molesto no tardó en quitarse el hakama rojo que se le caía de los hombros, para volver a acercar sus manos al cuerpo de la humana que tenía delante de él.

Así que ahora cegado por la excitación y la ardua pasión de él y Kagome juntos, no podía dejar de desear todos ésos lugares que nunca había observado y que ahora solo ansiaba sentir contra su propia piel.

De forma brusca la volvió, inmovilizándola contra la pared. Las miradas llenos de deseo conectaron en dos segundos que los dos usaron para acercarse con mucha rapidez y darse un fuerte beso.

Antes de que Kagome pudiera reaccionar Inuyasha se hincó de rodillas enfrente de ella, sabía cual era el sabor de los labios de Kagome, pero de repente deseó hacer lo misma que en esa caja pervertida y conocer el sabor del tesoro de Kagome que antes había acariciado.

Con manos toscas le quitó el tanguita de color rojo hasta las rodillas y hundió su cabeza albina junto a sus orejitas blancas, entre las piernas de Kagome, absorbiendo con su boca los labios húmedos de su feminidad excitada. Ella no pudo más que apoyarse en la fría pared del pozo y gemir de sorpresa y placer.

Aun dentro de la marea roja de las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en su cuerpo, Kagome sonrió, mientras movía sus caderas sobre la sensual boca del hanyou, pensando en lo útil que ésas plantas eran y lo atrevido que era el hanyou gracias a ellas.

Sentía la lengua pasearse tiernamente entre los pliegues de su cuerpo, entrando y saliendo, probando y catando su esencia. Sus fuertes manos se incrustaban en sus caderas cuidando de no herirle con las garras. Gemidos de placer salían de la garganta de Kagome, incontrolables porque la lengua del hanyou imprimía un fuerte y rápido movimiento dentro de su cuerpo. Pero ella no estaba segura de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos, su placer era inigualable. Tiró de su pelo fuertemente atrayéndolo hacia arriba. Él levantó la cabeza, separándose escasos cm. del lugar que dos segundos antes lamía, y la miro a los ojos desde su posición aún arrodillado.

Brasas candentes de un dorado fundido como el mismo oro se clavaron en el alma de Kagome. Él sacó la lengua e ignoró el tirón, no podía no seguir chupándole, era algo que superaba su razón y el hanyou solo deseaba seguir sintiendo los gemidos de placer de Kagome, así que siguió su camino y le lamió ése botón húmedo, dándose cuenta que cuando más lo succionaba más aumentaba la excitación de Kagome.

Ella podía ver todo lo que Inuyasha hacia en su cuerpo. Los dientes blancos de él apresaron su centro de calor entre las dos hileras perfectas y blancas, verle los afilados colmillos enterrando entre su feminidad era algo fascinante. Con la lengua lo asaeto sin dejar de tenerlo entre los dientes.

Finalmente el medio demonio dejó de atormentarla y se irguió del todo; Kagome se sintió pequeñita ante el tamaño de él y expectante de lo siguiente que pasaría. Además sentía el cuerpo abrasándole cada uno de los puntos que entraba en contacto con el cuerpo del hanyou.

Le atrajo hacia sí por el cabello, demostrándole lo que ella estaba sintiendo: el deseo abrasador que corría por sus venas insatisfecho plenamente encendido. Kagome introdujo su lengua en la boca del hanyou. Recorrió sus dientes, sus colmillos que antes estaban ocupados en otro lugar secreto de ella y su paladar, absorbiendo con su boca la boca de él. Con un movimiento rotativo, sensual y cadente, recorrió el perímetro de la lengua de Inuyasha.

Quería marcarlo, poseerlo, tocarlo, tomarlo, dejar su huella, sin sospechar que ésas ideas también recorrían en la mente excitada del hanyou.

Marcar a Kagome como su hembra, para así poder poseerla cada noche. Cada mañana en cualquier lugar, teniendo el privilegio de tocar y tomar a una mujer que sería suya y que nadie más podría tocarla, porque sería suya y porque ella misma no desearía a nadie más que no fuera él.

Gimió fuertemente contra la boca masculina al sentir como las manos de Inuyasha bajaban al escote y tocaban sus pechos suavemente. De nuevo atormentándolos pero sin el estorbo de la tela. Él paseó los dedos por la aureola rosada de Kagome con suavidad extrema, para luego apretar el pecho con al ayuda de toda la mano, dejando el pezón entre sus dedos.

Con necesidad cegadora, Kagome apretó su cuerpo contra toda la envergadura caliente y dura del hanyou, sin ser conciente a causa de estar cegada por el placer. Sintiendo; palpando su dureza. Él levanto la cabeza con dificultad ya que la boca de Kagome no le dejaba ni un momento de descanso. Sorbiendo cada gemido; tomando la lengua en la ardua lucha de pasión e introduciendo su lengua casi hasta él limite. Ella siguió el movimiento de la boca de él con su lengua.

"Kagome..." dijo él con voz ronca mientras comenzaba a descender por el cuello de la pelinegra succionando la piel suave que encontraba a su paso y aspirando el olor de sakura y el de excitación de Kagome, turbándole la mente.

Durante unos segundos los dos se miraron, y luego el hanyou siguió descendiendo en dirección a los pechos de ella, los observó ensimismado, y antes que Kagome reaccionará sus fuertes labios se posaron sobre uno de los pezones lamiéndolo, devorándolo con su boca húmeda.

Rozó con sus dientes la tierna y sensible aureola, lo que hizo que Kagome sintiera una calurosa descarga en su feminidad, lo absorbió con fuerza para luego abandonarlo y soplar sobre él su cálido aliento, controlando las ganas que tenía de entrar en ella sintiendo el feroz ardor de su entrepierna.

"I-Inu…Yasha" consiguió decir ella con la cabeza hacia atrás apoyada contra la pared del pozo "Ahhhhhh..." Mordiéndose los labios a la vez que movía sus caderas contra el hanyou, contra las piernas de él.

De un solo movimiento Inuyasha rodeó las nalgas de Kagome y la levantó del suelo con sus fuertes brazos. Ella quiso librarse de él, avergonzada, como un tomate porque sabía que ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia, y eso le causaba miedo de que pasara algo que después se arrepintiera.

"¿Tranquila?" preguntó él sonriéndola a la cara, entendiendo. "Voy a ser muy cuidadoso… espero…" Enterró su cara entre los pechos de la chica antes que ella preguntará algo más, intentando que la tensión que había sentido segundos despareciera.

Kagome vio en sus ojos ahora oscuros de un dorado único que nunca antes le había visto, que podía confiar totalmente en él. Que su experiencia junta, aunque fuera por primera vez, sería inolvidable para ella.

Cerró los ojos quemándose de pasión con el calor de la hembra entre sus brazos y sintiendo su miembro duro dentro de los pantalones amplios, pero empapados del sudor, se los quitó rápidamente, bajando con ansia de sus piernas para crear una pequeña montaña de ropa a sus pies, junto a la vaina de la espada.

"Agárrate" dijo él levantando la cara de sus pechos.

Ella no pudo más que obedecerle, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Inuyasha. Él la aplastó contra la pared del pozo para que no se escurriese hasta el suelo. Kagome no pudo ni respirar pero eso no la importo en esos momentos, porque veía como Inuyasha rozaba su bajo vientre, su clítoris y el inicio de sus labios vaginales con su miembro erecto.

"Joder..." exclamó él apretando los dientes ante la tortura de prolongar el momento, mientras seguía rozando contra la feminidad húmeda de Kagome su miembro. Ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, sentía su piel ardiente quemarse mientras se apretaba contra ese cuerpo duro y excitado. Con impaciencia se contoneó un poco, aumentando el nerviosismo del hanyou.

"Espera..." intentó decir él, pero la boca de la hembra se lo impidió con un beso devorador, mordisqueando sus labios.

"Mmmm..." respondió la pelinegra entre sus labios.

Kagome abrió lo ojos gimiendo contra la boca del hanyou al notar la débil penetración del miembro de él dentro de su cavidad, la punta del miembro excitado se internaba lentamente entre sus muslos cerrados rozando su interior, dejando huella a su paso, marcándola.

Él la mantenía clavada en la pared sin moverse ni un milímetro, se miraron un par de segundos mientras sus labios se rozaban con infinita ternura, sin evitar mostrar sus sentimientos a través de la mirada. Con su mano izquierda levanto la pierna derecha de Kagome, doblándola por la rodilla para que esta le rodeara con su pierna.

La misma mano entre los dos cuerpos, rozaba la piel suave del vientre de la muchacha, mientras que habría con sus dedos largos los pliegues internos del centro de calor de Kagome, para terminar con la penetración. El hanyou pensó que así no le dolería tanto, por que no era para alardear, pero no creía que su masculinidad cupiera en esa cavidad a no ser que estuviera muy húmeda, que era lo que había hecho antes, o que el placer le hiciera olvidar el dolor.

Él retiro su erección unos segundos, para luego penetrarla con rapidez y dureza, levantándola, deslizándola por la pared hacia arriba. El gritito de Kagome le alertó y enseguida la abrazó rápidamente, internando su miembro aún más profundamente. Su lengua empezó a lamer el cuello de ella, para tranquilizarla hasta llegar a su oído y besar con convicción el lóbulo.

Los olores que sus cuerpos dejaban en el aire, se mezclaban en la cabeza de Inuyasha enloqueciéndolo tanto como el humo que le había 'ayudado' a empezar con esto.

"¿K-Kagome? Te dolió"

Ella volvió a contonearse, sintiendo el duro miembro dentro, escapó un gemido de sus labios y buscó los de Inuyasha para tranquilizarlo. Mientras le besaba con pasión pensaba que cuando se había imaginado su primera vez, la creía más dolorosa y que se sentiría con mucho pudor a causa de la desnudez. Pero ahora estaba con Inuyasha, le acaba de arrebatar su virginidad de una manera desesperada, a la manera Inuyasha, y en vez de dolerle o de sentirse humillada, el placer que llegaba en todo su cuerpo era inimaginable, inigualable.

"Estoy bien, no me dolió."

"¿S-seguro?"

"Seguro Inuyasha, sigue…"

Se miraron seguros de lo que pasaría y volvieron a besarse fuertemente, con cada acometida lenta, pausada, dura, él la levantaba de su posición sin dejarla perder contacto con la pared del pozo; en cada retroceso de su miembro, él la soltaba de su peso con lo cual, ella descendía por la pared, Kagome se dio cuenta que la camisa quedaría hecha un asco después de esto, pero por lo menos no le dolía la espalda…

Kagome no reparaba en el calor abrasador justo en el punto de unión de ambos cuerpos, el calor, que aumentaba más y más, de su espalda y trasero desnudo que rozaba la pared del pozo en cada penetración. Tampoco escuchaba el ruido sordo de las aves, y de la concurrida ciudad; ni incluso el vaivén, el retumbar de su camisa con cada bombardeo del cuerpo del hanyou contra ella. Solamente las respiraciones entrelazadas de los dos, al unísono mientras sus bocas se devoraban con hambre y pasión desnuda.

…

_La mujer de fría mirada no se había ido del todo, no estaba a kilómetros de distancia. Sabía que con el deplorable estado del hanyou no sentiría el olor de ella, ni aunque estuviera un centímetro al lado de él, y simplemente no podía entender cual era la razón por la que de repente la había ignorado de una manera tan evidente._

_Sólo porque su reencarnación sabía besar¿debía cambiarla por la otra?_

_Los odiaba. A él por no caer en la trampa y hacerle caer en le infierno, y a la chiquilla por quitarle el sacrificio que necesitaba para poder llegar al cielo, como la pura y virginal miko que era…_

_Sus pasos ni siquiera se podían oír, eran tan débiles como el aire que movía su pelo negro, pero percibía perfectamente el aura lleno de una turbadora excitación, donde se distinguía el de un medio demonio y el de la chiquilla mezclándose. Y no sólo parecían poseerse una a la otra, y a la inversa, sino que podía divisar como dentro de ésas auras sus cuerpos deberían estar tan juntas, que parecían un solo cuerpo; como pegados entre sí. _

_Pausadamente se acercó hacia el pozo donde los había dejado, no les podía oír ni tampoco ver; pero el aura de pasión de ellos se situaba dentro del pozo, sabía que aunque se acercará no vería nada, igualmente se acercó al pozo y se quedó mirando el fondo oscuro, esperando ver algo interesante _

…

Ella le clavó las uñas entre los omoplatos mientras el fuego de la pasión la quemaba por dentro, se daba cuenta que ahora que Inuyasha le estaba haciendo el amor, su relación nunca volvería a ser igual, y aunque en un principio creyó que solo con una vez bastaría se dio cuenta que eso era imposible; Inuyasha no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Kagome le estaba entregando con tanto amor, se había entregado a él en cuerpo, alma y hasta le mismo corazón. Por muy imbécil que fuera no dejaría de negar ni un maldito minuto más que amaba a ésta muchacha de una manera desmesurada y totalmente platónica.

Amaba las sonrisas que hacía mientras dormía, con ésa tranquilidad durmiente, o las que asomaban por sus rosados labios cada vez que él hacía algo gracioso o causaba una pequeña broma; amaba sus ojos azules, casi grises, casi chocolates, demostrando amor en cada mirada cruzada con la dorada; amaba su pelo negro y azabache, y con ésos pequeños rizos que tenía siempre, que con cualquier contacto se ondulaban acariciando su dedo cuando de noche, y ella dormida, se pasaba horas contemplando su cara, paseando las garras en su pelo.

Como el que estaba ahora entre sus garras, medio húmedo por el placer, la miró un par de segundos con sus ojos dorados y oscuros por la pasión viendo como su sensual boca se abría y se cerraba escapando gemidos de placer, perlando su frente de un sudor caliente.

Hizo una promesa mucho más fuerte que las anteriores a sí mismo: estar y amar a Kagome para siempre, marcar a ésa hembra para poder estar unidos hasta el fin de sus días; ahora y siempre. De repente los ojos de ella, ahora azul mar se abrieron de deseo, mirándolo con ésa devoción con la que solamente Kagome puede mostrarle, los brazos de ella se aferraron fuertemente en los hombros de él, seguidos por sus piernas.

'_Más... más... más...'_ Y él como si escuchara su voz interna empezó a penetrarla con más velocidad, con fiereza, con acometidas cortas, sin sacar del todo su miembro del cuerpo de la mujer, mientras sus ojos no dejaban de mirarse y sus bocas se besaban fiera y salvajemente.

'_Más... más...más...'_

Una, dos, tres..., ocho, diez... sin parar, sin querer parar.

'_Más... más... más_...'

Buscando la culminación total...

Kagome arqueó su espalda todo lo que pudo, arqueo su cabeza hacia atrás en su orgasmo desgarrador gimiendo. Sublime. Gimiendo descontroladamente el nombre de Inuyasha, segundos antes que lo hiciera él. Gritando en su liberación. Como si perdiera el mundo de vista se aferró fuertemente a Inuyasha, éste que había dejado de besarla porque no podía respirar descansaba sus labios calientes en el cuello húmedo de ella, Kagome sintió su piel romperse y como dos colmillos de hanyou se internaban en su piel.

Cerró los ojos intentando controlar su respiración dificultosa, intentando controlar su cuerpo tembloroso por el clímax febril que estaba sintiendo. Poco a poco Inuyasha la bajó hasta al suelo del pozo sin dejar de lamerle la herida, ni de abrazarla, ni tan siquiera pensar en el simiente que ahora se estaba adentrando en su cavidad.

Gracias al gran espacio del pozo, Inuyasha se estiró suavemente en el suelo, la espalda descansando encima de la ropa de los dos hecha una montaña en el suelo. Al abrir los ojos después de tan espectacular e inolvidable momento, los ojos chocolates de Kagome lo miraban desde su altura a horcajadas encima y alrededor de él.

Las manos del hanyou acariciaran unos segundos la cintura de ella, y una sonrisa arrogante apareció en sus labios masculinos. La hembra que tenía encima de él ahora era suya… ¡SUYA! Ya nadie ni nada podría separarla de él, ni a la inversa. Los ojos de la chica lo miraron con infinidad de preguntas y antes de nada decido aclarar un par de puntos, odiaba los malentendidos.

Los brazos masculinos abarcaban toda su pequeña cintura, y su piel ahora brillaba del sudor de haber estado haciendo el amor, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo enseguida. Tenía aun el miembro de Inuyasha dentro de su… su… ¡dentro de ella! Y él le sonreía como si fuera el macho más perfecto del mundo, pero se dio cuenta que en sus ojos dorados había un sentimiento diferente, como si estuviera pensando un plan perfecto.

El hanyou estaba perdido en las curvas de la chica situada encima de él, paseaba su vista maravillado por cada parte de ésa piel que segundos antes estaba rozando la suya; el cuello de ella tenía pequeñas marcas rojas de haberla besado, lamido y mordido con tanta pasión e incluso tenía varias situadas en el valle entre los pechos. Tragó nervioso mientras su vista se perdía en los senos de la chica, en esa piel blanca con las cumbres rosadas. El efecto de la camisa medio desgarrada le daba un toque salvaje. Supo que Kagome sentía la mirada de él en esa parte y sus pezones se pusieron erectos delante del asombro del hanyou. Pero no dejó de observar el cuerpo de ella y finalmente llegó a la valle de pelo negro y rizado que estaba dando calor a su miembro. Se fijó que aún emanaba sangre y su semilla, brotaba de ahí como si no quisiera hacerlo, entonces la mano que tenía en su cintura la llevó hasta ése lugar de seguro adolorido por Kagome. ¡Había tenido su lengua justo en ésos labios rosados escondidos por el pelo negro!

Volvió a colocar la mano con garras en al cintura de la mujer, intentando controlar lo que causaba el cuerpo desnudo de Kagome encima de él, y sus pensamientos de hanyou pervertido…

"¿En dónde aprendiste?"

Verdaderamente esperaba cualquier eso menos eso, pero supuso que en verdad para Kagome debería ser un misterio que un hanyou virginal como él fuera tan… ¿Bueno? Esperaba que fuera así.

"En ésa caja tonta… ¿Porqué?" contestó con un deje de burla, de arrogancia. Kagome no pudo evitar reír por la vanidad de su hanyou, en verdad no sabía lo que hacia, sólo repetía lo que había visto.

"Entiendo. Al menos fue útil para alguien." Sus ojos se encontraron aún llenos de pasión y de amor. La sonrisa del hanyou cambio rápidamente y volvió a mirar hasta el lugar donde sus cuerpos se unían.

"¿Te duele?" ella también miró abajo, y aunque sabía lo que se encontraría se sorprendió. El líquido blanco, parecía más denso de lo que se había imaginado, acercó su mano hacía su feminidad y con suavidad lo tocó. "¿Kagome?"

"¿Eh?" ella apartó la vista de su unión y volvió a mirar a Inuyasha a la cara, se había sonrojado y enseguida fue imitado por las mejillas de Kagome. Sonrió aún un poco avergonzada y negó con la cabeza.

"No Inuyasha, más bien fue… placentero." Sin evitarlo los dos apartaron la vista hacía las paredes húmedas de alrededor, y Kagome sintió como si algo latiera bajo de ella, recordó que aún tenia a Inuyasha dentro de ella, y que los dos estaban desnudos. "El problema va a venir ahora"

"¿Por qué?" ¿Es qué acaso pasaba algo malo? La miró con preocupación y con sus orbes doradas llenas de miedo.

"Tengo que… bueno tenemos que…es que… me gusta estar así contigo ¡de veras! pero… ¿No puedes por lo menos apoyarte a la pared y abrazarme o algo? Es muy desagradable que me dejes así, me siento abandonada."

Inuyasha tardó unos segundo para entender el problema del asunto y con cuidado se levantó, Kagome se abrazó a sus hombros y el hanyou colocó la mano en el trasero suave de la chica, luego poco a poco la pelinegra fue levantándose, mientras Inuyasha y Kagome a la vez sentían el abandono de ésa calor en sus partes sensibles.

Instantes después los dos estaban apoyados en la pared del pozo, con la parte superior de Inuyasha detrás de la espalda de él, y las grandes mangas alrededor de sus cuerpos, puesto que en pleno verano uno no tiene mucho calor.

"¿Desde cuando habías planeado esto?" preguntó finalmente el hanyou, Kagome sentía las manos calientes de Inuyasha abrazar su piel tibia, y mientas lamía el cuello de ella, oyó su pregunta.

"Yo solamente quería que me besarás, no que llegáramos tan lejos…" Inuyasha abandonado al cuello de Kagome, no hizo señal alguna de haberla oído y prosiguió. "Pero no me arrepiento Inuyasha, te amo, y eso no va a cambiarlo nada."

Enseguida Inuyasha besó a Kagome vigorosamente, en un beso ávido. Los labios del hanyou poseían a los de Kagome como si el mañana no existiera, deslizando su lengua en ésa suave boca femenina, probando el sabor sensual de la boca de su mujer. Cuando tuvieron que apartarse por la falta de aire, Inuyasha la abrazó más fuerte y escondió la cabeza con sus orejitas en el cuello de ella.

"Baka. A buena hora lo dices."

"No digas eso¡no se te acude nada más romántico!" ella intento apartarse de él, pero Inuyasha la abrazó de una manera más posesiva. "¡Si ésta es tu manera de rechazarme, que sepas que también llegas un poco tarde!"

"No, maldita sea Kagome. No es eso."

Siguió forzando a separarse de él y al final sus manos quedaron cogidas por las de Inuyasha al nivel de sus cabezas y sus labios medio rozándose. "¡Estate quieta¡Maldita sea mujer!"

La empujó hacia el suelo y se colocó encima de él. "Mírame" le gritó porque ella empezaba a sollozar. "Kagome, por favor no llores…Mírame preciosa" Kagome reaccionó ante ese apelativo y los labios del hanyou besaron los ojos y mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas, para susurrarle todo lo que hasta ahora no se atrevía.

"No te he hecho mi mujer a causa de unas hiervas, he estado consciente desde que empezaste a besarme. Y nada de lo que ha pasado ha sido una equivocación, sólo has adelantado un poco las cosas, porque te juró que ya no podría haber seguido así ni un maldito mes más Kagome."

Finalmente ella dejo de huir de sus brazos e Inuyasha la miró directamente a los ojos.

"¿A-ahora soy t-tu mujer?" preguntó Kagome aún un poco llorosa, pero a la vez feliz y con una infinidad de ternura en sus ojos. Aunque sobretodo se la veía muy impresionada.

"Si Kagome te he hecho mi mujer. Ahora eres mía y de nadie más y siempre vamos a estar juntos."

"Pero yo soy mortal Inuyasha. No tengo sangre demoníaca, me haré vieja mucho antes que tú" él la miró desconcertada, mientras volvían a brotar lágrimas saldas de los ojos de Kagome.

"¿Tú no sabes nada sobre los youkais o los hanyou verdad?" Kagome se ruborizó, no verdaderamente no sabía nada sobre sus rituales de apareación ni nada por el estilo. "Así que tampoco sabrás que cuando un hanyou o youkai toma a una mujer con gran poder espiritual como su hembra, ésta asume una parte demoníaca de su pareja y así los dos pueden vivir los mismos años."

"N-no"

"Lo suponía. Ahora ya lo sabes, no debes preocuparte Kagome, no te harás vieja antes que yo. Sino que te harás vieja conmigo. Jeje"

Ella lo miró a los ojos con ternura pero aún sumamente preocupada, Inuyasha enseguida se dio cuenta en lo que pensaba.

"Yo también te amo preciosa."

Y sin esperar más se lo demostró otra vez.

…


End file.
